greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Lianna
History Origin Lianna was a female Oan that was born after the rebirth of the Guardians of the Universe. Kyle Rayner relights the Central Power Battery on Oa and restores the dead Guardians to life. However they were restored as children in a mix of male and female, instead of adult males (their original form). Kyle Rayner and Jade are visiting the planet Oa and meet several of the Guardian children. Kyle is surprised to see that one of them (Lianna) had developed the ability to use a small amount of her powers already. At this point, she still looks the same as the others. Later in the issue, Lianna suddenly turns up missing. She is found nearby on the planet Aroxe. The inhabitants had called for help after a mysterious attacker demolished their capital city and set off disasters across the planet. Rayner (as Green Lantern) and Jade arrive to help only to be quickly defeated by a mysterious figure. The figure is then revealed to be Lianna. In the process of her powers prematurely awakening, she had forgotten who she was and somehow changed in appearance to an adult Malthusian. Ganthet arrives just in time to stop her from demolishing what's left of Aroxe and takes her back to Oa in order to teach her how to use her powers properly. Lianna helps the other Guardians protect Oa from the attacking Qwardians. Afterwards, she is shown killing Amon Sur (son of former Green Lantern Abin Sur) to stop him from further assisting the Qwardians (Sur was later revealed to have survived). In the process she apparently attempts to kill Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, although her motivations for this were not explained Omega Men Lianna later reappears in the 2006 miniseries revival of The Omega Men by Andersen Gabrych. Spirited away from Ganthet's manipulations by Mother Zed, one of the Zamarons, Lianna has become a member of a holy order. It is revealed that the source of her transformation to a full-sized adult is a gem called a "heartstone", a fragment of the power that created the universe itself. However, the villainous Lady Styx is seeking this heartstone and others like it and unleashes the warriors of the Spider Guild of Vega to retrieve them. In the process, Mother Zed is killed. Lianna joins forces with the Omega Men and, eventually became a member of the team. In Omega Men, Lianna is referred to as a hybrid. It refers to how she is of the same genetic stock as both the Guardians and the Zamarons, but is a mix between the two. Appearance and Abilities Unlike the other Guardians, Lianna is usually shown as around 6.5 to 7 feet tall, with pale bluish grey skin, dark hair with a slight bluish tint, green eyes (or sometimes red), and a very muscular physique. She initially wore a strange costume that appeared as though it might be a form of construct, since its appearance is different in almost every panel. She also had a pink-purple mark over her left eye when first seen on Aroxe, but later that disappeared. Lianna's appearance in Omega Men shows her with long greenish-white hair similar to that the other Guardians have. While Lianna has been stated to have "all the power of an adult Guardian," it's never been explained exactly what that is. She has been shown to have strength, speed, and toughness well beyond that of a human. She has also been shown wielding a variety of psionic and energy abilities, though their limits have not been stated. It has however been shown that the Guardians are powered by willpower (the same as the Green Lantern rings they created). Thus it seems likely that the strength of her powers is at least partially determined by her willpower. In Omega Men, Lianna was shown to have bonded with the Heartstone that triggered her transformation, thus giving her some sort of electromagnetic powers in addition to the abilities that Oans naturally have. The only thing she has been shown using this ability to do is firing of energy blasts. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Lianna/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lianna *http://www.comicvine.com/lianna/29-6950/ Category:Oans Category:Former Guardians of the Universe Category:Former Omega Men Members